


Morning Secrets

by starkbarnes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky is just kinda dorky, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marvel Universe, Morning After, Sleeping Together, Touching, and Tony is just kinda cranky, but the gays still love each other, lots of touching and physical contact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 14:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkbarnes/pseuds/starkbarnes
Summary: Bucky moved his metal arm down from Tony’s hip to his thighs. And slowly, he drew his hand over Tony’s plump ass. Though Tony would appreciate this touch any other time of the day, he just couldn’t be too into the idea of doing anything dirty in the morning. Instead of saying anything, Tony just furrowed his eyebrows. Bucky whispered close to his face, “I have a secret to tell you.”





	Morning Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Unhhhhhhh I haven't written in such a long time! But now that I'm writing poetry, I'm slowly getting back into the groove of things. This is just a simple fic that I wrote for a friend's (Melike's) birthday! So, Happy Birthday to you Melike and I hope that you and other readers enjoy this!
> 
> And since I haven't written in ages, I can tell that I am rusty. Thus, criticism and comments are greatly appreciated. If for whatever reason you would like to extensively give me criticism, you can gladly direct message me on Instagram (@ironbcrnes or @starkbarnes)

 

Tony slightly opened his eyes, but quickly closed them due to the light from the bedroom window shining in. Once more, he opened his big, brown eyes. He attempted to look over at the alarm clock that rested on a bedside table. However, the sun was too intense for Tony’s liking in order for him to make out the time. Shuddering, he closed them again once he looked too close at the morning sunlight. Tony drew his body into a fetal position and brought his head into the arm of his lover. He groaned; rather loudly in fact.

 

“Tony,” Bucky groaned into Tony’s hair. Tony just huffed in a response that meant “let me just sleep.” Thinking that Tony didn’t hear him, he repeated his name once more. “Tony,” repeated Bucky. He got the message that his love only wanted to sleep when Tony pulled the sheets over his head.

 

“No,” he blatantly said. Though anyone would be mad, Bucky weakly smiled seeing how cranky his boyfriend could be. Slowly, Bucky pulled the covers over his head and moved closer to Tony’s backside. Tony tried moving away from Bucky, but he was halted by a metal arm holding his hip. He was then dragged close to Bucky’s body. He craned his head over the smaller man’s shoulder and gently blew onto his left ear. Bucky gave a wide grin as he knew this would annoy the hell out of Tony. He continued to blow onto him when Tony suddenly turned to face Bucky.

 

“What,” growled Tony. Bucky just couldn’t help himself from giggling. Who honestly could? Annoying Tony and seeing how adorably angry he could get was one of his favorite activities to pass the time.

 

Bucky moved his metal arm down from Tony’s hip to his thighs. And slowly, he drew his hand over Tony’s plump ass. Though Tony would appreciate this touch any other time of the day, he just couldn’t be too into the idea of doing anything dirty in the morning. Instead of saying anything, Tony just furrowed his eyebrows. Bucky whispered close to his face, “I have a secret to tell you.”

 

His mood quickly changed from annoyed to interested upon hearing this. The smaller man shifted closer to Bucky’s face. “What is it,” questioned Tony.

 

Bucky smiled and leaned in to give Tony a quick, yet sweet kiss. Buck beamed to his lover,“I love you!” They laid there in utter silence for a full minute.Then suddenly, Tony rolled across the bed and fell onto the floor, pulling all the sheets with him.

 

“See what happens when you act too dorky? You probably should stop letting Steve influence you,” simpered Tony.

 

Tony could hear Bucky whining his name and claiming that he was cold. “Tonyyyy,” Bucky dragged out. “Come up here, please. Lay down with me,” he continued.

 

Tony struggled to release himself from the entanglement of blankets that wrapped around him. When he was finally released, he shuddered at the feeling of the surrounding cold breeze. He sat up just to look over at Bucky, who was laying on his side looking gorgeous as ever. His body sprawled over the bed.Even though Bucky was looking pretty hot to Tony, Bucky could say the same. Ruffled hair, unshaven beard, big-brown-eyes— like damn. “Can you come back up here for me? I just wanna show my love for you,” purred Bucky.

 

“Alright,” Tony replied as he got up on his two feet, “just don’t try anything funny.” Tony then climbed back onto the large bed. Bucky sighed feeling the weight of Tony’s body pressing down onto the mattress. Bucky let out a loud yawn and shifted his body so that he was completely facing the high ceiling. Steadily, but finally, Tony made the long journey to his boyfriend. One leg was thrown over Bucky’s pelvis. Tony shifted his body to straddle his boyfriend’s hips. Tony could very well see Bucky’s face heating up. Then, Tony bent down near to Bucky’s right ear. “Can I tell you a secret,” Tony had seductively whispered.

 

“Doll, you know you can tell me anything,” hummed Bucky in response.

 

“Well,” Tony started as he moved his face from Bucky’s ear to his face, “ I too love you.” Both men stared at one another for what seemed a long time, when in reality it was just a few seconds.

 

“So...isn’t this the part where you kiss me,” Bucky questioned.

 

Tony gave a dramatic sigh and responded, “yeah I guess it is.” Bucky let out a sweet giggle after hearing that. He loved how sarcastic Tony could act and talk.

 

“Well, I’m waiting,” proclaimed Bucky as he closed his eyes and puckered his lips for a kiss. Tony rolled his eyes at this. Maybe he was wrong. Bucky’s not influenced by Steve; he’s just naturally dorky.

 

Tony also closed his eyes, leaned down, and met his lips with Bucky’s. Bucky was in a state that was a mix of ecstasy and pure love; all while Tony was melting deeply into Bucky. Before Bucky could try to further anything, Tony lifted himself off from his love’s chest. “Stop your whining Bucky Bear,” Tony started, “I’m still tired.”

 

Bucky groaned and mumbled, “then let's go back to bed, Doll.” Tony yawned as he nodded his head in agreement. Next, Tony moved his left leg to Bucky’s right side to lay next to him. He then laid down and his back and turned to nestle his head close to Bucky’s chest. Bucky had made sure that he extended his arm far enough so he could support and pull Tony close to him.

 

“You know, I do love you Bucky,” Tony claimed as he now felt comfortable and closed his eyes for rest.

 

Bucky too let his eyelids drop for more sleep. “And I do love you, Tony,” Bucky also softly claimed.

 

Even though it was nearing 10 o’clock in the morning, the two lovers remained next to each other for awhile. They would continue to be in one another’s presence, sleeping in bliss.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned, my Instagrams are @ironbcrnes and @starkbarnes (I tend to be on @ironbcrnes more often).
> 
> And just for an extra measure, Happy Birthday Melike!


End file.
